Maximum Carnage
Originally posted on Plot Points by Andrew Gatlin Introduction The spree-killer Cletus Kasady (better known as Carnage) is locked away in Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane. His alien symbiote suit, originally spawned by the Venom symbiote, has been destroyed by a sonic weapon. Now Kasady is about to begin his treatment process, and the doctors need to draw some blood. What could possibly go wrong… Unknown to everyone, the Carnage symbiote had mutated Kasady’s blood. When the doctor drew his blood the new symbiote was unleashed and Carnage was again free. He celebrated his freedom by murdering nearly everyone in Ravencroft; doctors, guards, and patients alike. In the midst of his rampage he discovered fellow inmate and apparent soul-mate Shriek, and quickly decided that “two can kill as cheaply as one”. Carnage and Shriek form the nucleus of a twisted “family”, which continues to grow once they make their way into New York City. They seem to attract some of the most twisted and destructive villains in the Marvel Universe (at least in the 90s). This family is what elevates Maximum Carnage from a threat that Spider-Man could handle on his own, to a large-scale situation that would challenge nearly any group of heroes that MHRPG players could bring against them. This is compounded by Shriek’s ability to induce intense emotion in people around her, so that later in the story the people of New York become another “villain” that the heroes have to deal with. Shriek’s emotional manipulation induces rage, hate and rioting in otherwise normal people. Here’s the canon list of Carnage’s Family as it appears in the original story: * Carnage * Shriek * Doppelganger * Demogoblin * Carrion As Watchers prepare to run this event, tailor the members of the family to your particular group. Especially if no one will be playing Spider-Man. Find likely members from the heroes’ individual rogues gallery. Just keep in mind that in order to fit the mood of the Event, the more “chaotic evil” the better. Players in this Event can choose characters from the list of canon characters below, some of which will only become available once they are unlocked. * Spider-Man * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Black Cat * Cloak * Dagger * Morbius * Iron Fist * Firestar * Deathlok (unlockable) * Captain America (unlockable) * Nightwatch (unlockable) For any of the above characters that do have official datafiles, we will be releasing new Distinctions and Milestones if needed to make them fit better with the Event. Other characters from the Marvel Universe can be chosen as long as the Watcher and other players agree. If you want to stick close to the original storyline, avoid members of the Avengers (except Cap), Fantastic Four, or New Warriors (except Firestar) since they were all mentioned as being unable to help in the comics. Otherwise just use some common sense when choosing heroes. Silver Surfer, for instance, might be a little over-kill for this Event. Tips on Running This Event Maximum Carnage is structured into three acts: * Act I: Carnage Rising * Act II: Hate is in the Air * Act III: The Hatred, the Horror, and the Heroes Watchers need to keep in mind that the villains’ goal throughout this Event is not to win head-to-head confrontations with the heroes, but to cause as much carnage in the city as they possibly can. Use your Doom Pool heavily to add Scene Complications (Threaten innocent bystanders, bring down buildings, start fires, etc), split up the heroes, and add Mobs when possible. One of the sub-plots running through this story is the heroes having to choose between helping people, or taking out the villains. The Scenes in this Event will give opportunities for some of these choices, but Watchers can use the Doom Pool to raise the stakes or force additional decisions. The heroes hopefully will feel overwhelmed and desperate by the midpoint of the second act, as they have to keep reacting to the hit-and-run tactics of Carnage’s Family in addition to the riots and growing madness in the citizens of New York. Maximum Carnage: Event Milestones Take a look at the Event Milestones I worked up for Maximum Carnage. I wanted to capture the struggle that the protagonists experienced throughout the event: What are they willing to do to stop Carnage? I think these will be especially effective if you have two player characters that take the opposing Milestones. Throughout the original story, this is a back and forth between Spidey and Venom (and even some other characters like Black Cat). Hopefully these Milestones will bring that same debate to this Event, even if no one is playing Spidey or Venom. Maximum Carnage: Hero Milestones Well, it took a little longer than I wanted, but here are some new Distinctions and Milestones for the canon characters in Maximum Carnage. These are for use with official characters from MWP, but we also threw in an extra Milestone for Firestar. That Datafile was designed by Felipe for Plot Points a few months back. You can use these new Distinctions to replace one of the characters existing Distinctions. The Milestones are available as one of the two Milestones you can choose at the start of the Event. Spider-Man Distinction: This Is All My Fault Cloak Distinction: Caused Shriek’s Madness Dagger Distinction: Unflickering Loyalty Firestar Distinction: This is Madness ! Captain America Distinction: Beacon of Hope Maximum Carnage: The Carnage Family Carnage We don’t have a whole new datafile for Carnage, because honestly the one that’s on page BR12 of the Breakout Mini-Event is good. We did however come up with some SFX to add to the existing datafile. Just to kick him up from a side note in an adventure, to the main antagonist. SFX: Spread Some Chaos. When Carnage has Team or Buddy Affiliation with other members of his “family”, all heroes’ actions or reactions against Carnage generate opportunities on a 1 or 2. SFX: Symbiote Decoy. When Carnage is stressed out, spend D8 from the doom pool and reveal that the unconscious body the heroes are looking at is one of Carnage’s victims in a mock symbiote suit. SFX: Fueled by Insanity. Move Carnage’s Mental stress die to the doom pool, then remove the smallest die from the doom pool. Shriek Doppelganger Demogoblin Carrion Act I: Carnage Rising Act II: Hate is in the Air Act III: The Hatred, the Horror, and the Heroes Category:Events